


Kurapika x Meets x Rantaro

by sodaman



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adventure, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Kurapika meets Rantaro, Kurta Clan - Freeform, Other, Rantaro Amami Adventures, Rantaro looking for his sisters, Shalnark and Feitan are kind of mentioned?, danganronpa - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, kurapika kurta - Freeform, phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodaman/pseuds/sodaman
Summary: Rantaro meets Kurapika.
Kudos: 2





	Kurapika x Meets x Rantaro

**Author's Note:**

> so remember when rantaro was telling Shuichi about his adventures and he said he met an adventurer that used chains to hunt down people that stole his peoples eyes

“Dammit, who knew this city could be so big? But my sisters could be here..right?” Rantaro would think to himself as he looked at the map of Yorknew City. “Yorknew City sounds sorta like Auction City but heard this city was known for its auction houses. Cool..” Rantaro thought he had never gone to such a place. It sure was a beautiful city, but most importantly..what kind of people were here? He’d met some crazy people during his adventures. Like that white-haired kid who was raised to be an assassin since birth or the red-haired man with a star tattooed under his eye who was obsessed with card tricks. 

As Rantaro was walking down the streets of the city, he saw stands on the side of the street. This must be...Bull Market. The stands were stocked up with objects and other items with prices written onto them..must be for auctions. Well, maybe he should..look around maybe? Maybe he could find something useful for his adventures..like a weapon of some sort or maybe something else useful. Rantaro began to look around and find something that caught his eye. As he looked, he spotted something. A sharp knife, well he has encountered some weird creatures during his adventures. Maybe he could use this?

Rantaro kneeled and picked up the sharp object. He spun the handle in his hands, he swore this thing could make some bleed with a single poke. As he looked at it, he heard a voice “Are you gonna bid on that?” The voice would ask. The green-haired man looked up to see a blonde-haired boy with grey eyes look down at him. “Bid?” Rantaro asked. “Yes..there is a tag attached to the items, and you write the price you are willing to pay for it. The person to write the highest bid within the time limit wins.” The blonde boy would say. 

“Ah...I see.” Rantaro nodded as he put the object down. “Yeah...I think I’m good.” He said. “Thank you anyways.” Rantaro gave the boy a small smile. “The names Rantaro Amami, you?” He asked. “Kurapika.” He simply replied to Rantaro. 

Rantaro scanned the boy, he had strange apparel. He looked at his right hand and spotted chains. Chains..why would this boy have..chains? “Hey...are those chains?” He asked. Kurapika’s eyes widened. “Is it a trend around here?” Amami chuckled. 

.

Amami found himself sitting in a cafe with the blonde-haired boy. “Around..five years ago. A mischievous group of bandits attacked my clan which was called...the Kurta clan. They gouged out all of our eyes...leaving me as the last surviving member of my clan.” Rantaro couldn’t believe this, why would this group of bandits take their...eyes out of everything they could take? “Why did they take your clan’s eyes out of everything they could take?” He asked. “Our eyes are...extremely valuable. They turn scarlet if we are overcome by emotion. Due to scarlet eyes being one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world they are treated as a rare jewel.” Kurapika explained to Amami. 

Amami couldn’t believe what he was hearing, out of everyone he has met during his adventures this was the most heartbreaking one he’d heard. “I want to avenge my clan. I use these chains so I can kill off every single member of these bandits.” Kurapika’s eyes turned scarlet under his black contacts he used to hide his eyes from being shown to the world. “I promised I would only use my powers on them. And if I break this promise...I’ll die.” Rantaro was confused, why would he die if he broke this small promise? “I see, but why would you die.?” He’d asked the boy. And why was this dude telling him all of this when they first met? “I have a nen dagger in my heart that makes someone...or another person follow through with a promise,” Kurapika explained. Nen...what’s nen? “Wait..hold on, what is nen?” Amami asked.

“Nen is a technique that allows a human to manipulate their life energy. It’s a lot to explain...but there are four exercises of nen, Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu. It’s...quite tiring to explain it all.” The blonde-haired boy would sigh. “Woah, that sounds coo-” Kurapika suddenly got up in a panic, as two people walked into a store, one with blonde hair and a baby face and another with black hair and half-shut eyes. “I have to leave. It was nice meeting you, Rantaro.” Kurapika said as he dashed off leaving. Well, that was quite the experience.


End file.
